


Flushed

by Turnandfacethepaige



Series: Seven [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Emotional Manipulation, Lotor is why we can't have nice things, M/M, Non-con because Lotor is an emotional shit, Spanking, this is not a nice fluffy Lancelot fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 18:07:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12138135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turnandfacethepaige/pseuds/Turnandfacethepaige
Summary: Lance knew better than to disobey him, especially not now.





	Flushed

**Author's Note:**

> This is in no way shape or form condoning emotional or physical abuse. If reading about this sort of thing makes you uncomfortable, please don't read it. 
> 
> Btw, 'sweets' is a pet name that my family calls each other, and it's not meant to be like candy or anything lol
> 
> Spanking in a relationship should always be consensual and not forced, like it is here. Always ask a cutie for consent before you touch the booty.

_'Disgusting.'_

The word was hissed, furious and livid, against the shell of his ear, hot breath making him shiver  

And then the hand was brought down and he wailed.

His arms were numb from where they were tied up to the head board, knotted with the sash from Lotor’s armour, and tight enough that Lance could see the tips of his fingers turning a slight purple. His legs were quivering, twitching and spasming from the effort of keeping himself upright and kneeling, keeping himself still for Lotor. Trying to prove to him he was still good.

He flinched as his gloved hand made contact with Lance’s hot, raw flesh, tracing the red globes of his backside, a finger running under the curve of his ass.

The cold weight of Lotor’s armour descended onto his back, the solid jut of jewels and metal heavy and pinching on his skin.

‘I didn’t hear you count.’

Lance knew better than to disobey him, especially not now. 

He choked out, ‘F-fifty.’

There was a pause, the split second of hope as Lotor gently traced a pattern against Lance’s flushed skin. They had been going at this for over two hours - Lotor getting up at least twice and leaving Lance, whimpering and shaking and sore on the bed for an hour before coming back and setting a flurry of sharp, blindingly painful blows to his ass.

He heard Lotor hum from behind him.

Even though he couldn’t see it, Lance knew that Lotor’s face was filled with the predatorial hunger, the twisted anger that made his yellow eyes bulge a little, made the indigo flush that settled on his cheekbones a little darker. Knew that he was licking his lips hungrily as he sized up the damage to Lance’s ass, the red outlines that his strikes had left behind, calculating if this was enough of a punishment for Lance, basking in his handiwork.

It interested him - Lance knew that - it fascinated him, the whole process, of slapping the skin, and the red flush that rose up afterwards; it wasn’t something that happened to Galra, and it interested him no end.

Interested and disgusted him.

His gloved hand trailed against the raw skin, goosebumps rising up in its wake.

‘You know,’ he murmured, ‘I was so cross with you this morning, my love. I really thought you had learnt better than to try and leave your chambers whilst I was gone.’

He gave a dramatic sigh, the tapping of his finger against Lance’s cheek betraying the fury that lay simmering beneath his calm facade.

‘But I found you in the Throne Room _again_. For the fourth time this month, sweets.’ he tsked, the sound reverberating around the room, the only sound apart from Lance’s whimpering breaths. ‘You know, you deserve this punishment. I need to make sure you never do it again.’

He’d tried to escape, tried to get to the room where he knew the escape pods were kept. But Lotor had spotted him.

For a moment, Lotor and Lance had frozen, both staring at each other and saying nothing.

And then Lotor had _snapped_.

He’d strode towards Lance, his hand drawn back, and then a crack, a swipe of cold metal, and then darkness. The next time Lance came to, he was on Lotor’s bed, on his knees, his hands tied to the bed and in complete darkness.

Lotor had come in almost two hours later, and that was when the punishment really began. At first, Lance had tried to fight it, tried to scream and bite and cry and beg. He had offered to give Lotor anything he wanted, anything at all, if he just let him go and stopped this. But Lotor had just spanked him harder, faster, letting his claws slide out and dragging his hand down his ass with each spank, making the cold whisper of pain dance across his skin, and Lance had quickly stopped, his breath harsh gasps, his heartbeat pounding in his ears.

He was furious, livid. Each smack was accompanied by snarls, curses, spat threats at how _disgusting_ Lance was; how _dare_ he try and escape again? Did he not care about how much Lotor cared for him? Was he so selfish that he couldn’t think of anybody else but himself? Did he not care about how much he was hurting Lotor?

 _You’re a disgusting boy, Lance,_ Lotor had hissed, spanking Lance until he screamed and sweat had coated his chest, _A disgusting selfish, selfish boy._

Lance had cried at that. He couldn’t bare to have Lotor angry at him, couldn’t have him cross at him, couldn’t bare the weight that had curled, heavy and horrible, in his chest at Lotor’s words. He had begged for forgiveness, sobbed apology after apology, screamed for forgiveness.

And only now was Lotor beginning to let up.

Lotor ran his hands up to his hips, temptingly dragging his fingers against the skin, before digging his claws in.

Lance _howled_.

Lotor struck the back of his thighs and snarled, ‘Stop that racket. You know exactly what you did to deserve this.’

Lance took a breath, trying to quiet down, whimpering as Lotor squeezed his hips painfully.

He could hear Lotor’s smirk when he spoke next.

‘Good boy,’ Lotor purred, ring finger stroking the flesh, ‘Now, that wasn’t too hard, was it? All you need to do is learn from your mistakes, and everything becomes so much easier for you, doesn’t it?’

Lance croaked out, ‘Y-yes.’

Tears were beginning to dribble down his hot face, running into the dip of his nose, down his lips, hitting the pillow below him.

Lotor rubbed his hip in sweeping, gentle circles. But each time he brought his hand back up, the jagged edges of his claws snagged on his skin, catching painfully.

Lance had never felt more powerless, more trapped than he had in his life. Each sweep, each gentle brush proving just how much control Lotor had over him. That this ordeal was only over when Lotor said it was, and given the way he had now aligned himself against the back of Lance’s thighs, the crotch of his armour pressing against his crack, the end was nowhere near in sight.

One of Lotor’s hands disappeared from his hip, and there followed the sound of fabric being adjusted and moved, of his armour being removed and put to the side, and then something large and pointed was pressed against the back of his thighs.

Draping himself across his back, Lotor removed his other hand and wrapped it around Lance’s waist, the cold armour making a sticky sound as it connected with his sticky skin.

‘My darling,’ he crooned, in the voice that made the hairs on the back of Lance’s neck stand on end, and make his stomach turn straight to ice, ‘I think you’ll find that it’s going to take a lot more than a couple of swats to make me happy again.’

Lance swallowed, feeling his heart freeze in his chest,

‘Yes.’ Lance whispered. He felt as though he could say nothing else.

Lotor laughed, low and sneering. He breathed into his ear, ‘ _Good_.’

He started to push in and Lance began to scream.

 

**Author's Note:**

> So I haven't written anything for Seven or Lancelot since Darker than Black which was ridiculously fluffy, and I come back with this which is the exact opposite. 
> 
> Thank you to everyone who left me kudos, comments and bookmarked Silk and Lace - it makes me so happy to know so many people liked it. 
> 
> I'm definitely writing another fluffy Lancelot fic soon because those are fair and few between.


End file.
